


I know it has to stop

by XxNedxX



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Sibling Incest, Starkcest, True Love, had to get it out, i wish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxNedxX/pseuds/XxNedxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon and Arya new it had to stop... But how?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know it has to stop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I don't know how](https://archiveofourown.org/works/905760) by [LadyBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBee/pseuds/LadyBee). 



> This is my first work ever. this was the one that made my creativity come out. I hope to start to write more Short, Love/angst/fluff fiction works for ASOIF.
> 
> Let me know what you think. I know not many people are probibly in this Section but i had to write here first. 
> 
> I do love Arya/Gendry and in most cases that is my main ship but in special cases like this i would almost despise it if Gendrya actually happened.

I know it has to stop love, But i dont know how.

 

We were wise beyond out years, but we were always good at bad idead.

 

Love like ours doesnt last, Its like ice and fire, powder and fire, two forces constantly forced away and bitter rivals to the end.

 

Our love is dangerous; the tinyest spark could blow us to either ends of the world, melt us like Molten metal from a forge, blow us to dust as dry as the desert.

 

Our love was formed from two souls with out a place to be with out a place to fit in the world weve created, we found our place, and we were happy, but it had a problem.

 

Blood, The souce of our dispair and brutal end, It made our confort and happyness turn to smoke and ash, melted us from the history books.

 

We were always ment to be, but the world cant accept us, they wont accept us, wont care for it, cradle it or hold it, worship it and work for it. No, thats what we do for eachother but no one would fo for us.

 

From beginning to end, we knew it had to stop, when the fire of live formed we were finaly complete. But we were forced to snuff that flame and beak eachother once more.

 

We tried to fix it, we tried to stop it, but we didnt know how.

 

So here wer are, found again from lives ment to be but wouldnt be, that reason is why we are together, the reason the life of the future crushed under the wight of the world, after attemps to end it failed us both.

 

We need a way out, to peace and love. A place where fire and Ice will ballence, powder doesnt explode and there are no volitial soulution.

 

The reasons for live, surivial, reproduction and happyness. Non such avalable with eachothers embrace. Alas, our love so stongm but so very dangerous concumes us whole and one.

 

We need a way, to end it all and allow our selves to be who we need be, who were ment to be.

 

So we found it, thorough bad ideas come a-light.

 

We found out "practical solution" the end game prize to finish it all.

 

So they will say we ended our love in the embrace of our arms, the tanglement of our legs, and lips together. We hope for the best and worry not for the worst.

 

For now we found what we needed all along, the place were fire and ice are as one, no sering pain and heart break. suffering no more.

 

For now as we awake, in the place we found, the place where we can be as one forver.

 

"but I know it has to stop Love," as if they were already one, she replies with the last breath of life "But I dont know how"


End file.
